Les petits secrets des mages…
by Sophieorela
Summary: Chaque mages à des secrets à cacher, amoureux ? amicaux ? honteux ? drôle ? A vous de choisir, je prend les commandes ;) Vous avez envies de rigoler ? De connaître les petits secrets de vos mages préférés ? Alors venez lire ;) Ça prend cinq minutes puisque que ce sont des histoires sont courtes et indépendantes :D !
1. Secret 1 : L'ombre d'une lumière

_**Petit avant garde :**_

_**Bon voilà, je n'ai plus trop le temps de me consacré sur des OS ou mes chapitres **_

_**Donc je vous propose des histoires courtes sur les tous les personnages de Fairy Tail.**_

_**Cela peut être de la romance (Beaucoup avec moi) ou de l'amitié.**_

_**Je vous propose le premier qui est un couple secondaire ^^**_

* * *

Secret n°1 : L'ombre d'une lumière.

Une angoisse silencieuse régnait comme à son habitude dans ce sombre endroit, où seuls les plus forts avaient leur place. Personne n'osait relever la tête par peur de croiser le regard cruel de leur camarde… Si on pouvait appeler ça des « camarades » Personne ne parlaient à personne. Personne ne se souciait de personne. Ici ils obéissaient tous à la loi du plus fort, la loi de la jungle, la loi du Talion… Comment dans une guilde où l'amitié devrait régner, l'indifférence était roi ? C'était simple… Le maître n'acceptait pas les enfantillages… L'amitié, l'amour, la joie, la bonté… Tout ça n'était que des entraves à la puissance… Devenir plus fort encore et toujours, se surpasser, gagner… Voilà les conditions pour être admis dans cette guilde qui n'avait rien d'enviable à l'ambiance d'un enterrement…

Pourtant dans un petit coin, assise à une table, une charmante jeune fille aux cheveux blanc se trouvait là. Contrairement aux autres sa tête était relevée et timidement elle lançait de vague regard à un membre de sa guilde… Elle faisait ça depuis des semaines, elle cherchait son regard sans jamais le croiser. Mais aujourd'hui se fut différent, ses prunelles noisettes trouvèrent celle d'un rouge éclatant. Elle rougit sans baisser les yeux trop heureuse de se contacte muet. Il lui sourit discrètement. Les autres membres relevèrent alors leur tête éblouie par l'aura éclatante d'une constellationiste amoureuse.

* * *

_**Commentaire de l'auteur :**_

_**Voilà un petit RoYu (RoguexYukino) ! Alors ? Ca vous à plu oui ? non ? pourquoi ?**_

_**Bon alors je suis ouverte à vos propositions pour d'autres "secrets" **_

_**Vous pouvez me proposé des couples mais sacher que je suis une fan de NaLu et que je n'aime pas écrire sur du StingLu, du GreyLu, du Lolu ou du NaLi !**_

_** En gros le seul couple que j'accepte avec Natsu c'est le Nalu et pareil pour Lucy ._. Sauf le Yuri ou Yaoi ! Là je suis prenante xD**_

_**Donc n'hésiter pas à demander ^^ En ce qui concerne le reste que se soit des demandes de genre : Famille, amitié, drame, humour ! Je suis aussi prenante ^^**_


	2. Secret 2 : Des doutes concrets ?

_**Petit avant garde :**_

_**Aeliheart974 : je voulais te dire merci de commenté et pour l'instant je poste une petite histoire sur le triangle amoureux NatsuxLucyxLisanna. Eh oui, ça change ;)**_

_**Bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

Secret n°2 : _Des doutes concrets ?_

Il était devant le tableau des missions. Il fallait qu'il en trouve une et au plus vite. Le temps était compté. N'importe qu'elle mission ferait l'affaire, mais bien payé si possible… Tant pis s'il ne devait pas se battre pour une fois. Il lui fallait juste une mission qui intéresse sa blonde pour qu'il puisse l'emmener loin, très loin de cette personne ! Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et son sang se glaça. Lisanna s'accrochait au bras de Lucy et toute les deux éclataient dans un rire sincère. Natsu commença à s'énerver, comment sa meilleure amie, son amie d'enfance pouvait empiéter sur son terrain ! Pourtant il était le seul à voir les contacts des jeunes filles comme des preuves d'amour et non des preuves d'une amitié proche. Mais il avait essayé de se convaincre lui aussi, que Lisanna était juste une amie proche de Lucy, seulement il n'y croyait plus… Cette petite blanche était belle et bien une rivale pour lui… Une rivale d'amour.

Enfin ! Il trouva la mission parfaite, la prise et se dirigea rapidement vers sa Luce. Mais Lisanna le vit et fit plus rapide que lui, elle engagea la conversation avec Lucy : « Dit-moi Lulu-chan ? Il a de nouvelle boutique qui ont ouvert à Crocus. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Oui ! Evidemment ! D'ailleurs j'ai besoin de nouveaux vêtements ! S'enthousiasma la belle blonde des étoiles dans les yeux. La blanche l'entraina alors par la main sous le regard inquiet de Natsu qui réagit quand même.

-Je viens avec vous ! »

Lucy le regarda curieusement un instant puis hocha la tête pour lui affirmer son accord. Quant à Lisanna, elle lança des éclairs avec ses yeux sur le squatteur qui était venu gâcher sa sortie en tête à tête avec la mage stellaire. Regard que Natsu lui rendit bien !

* * *

_**Commentaire de l'auteur :**_

_**Un petit com's ? Je prend les commandes ^^**_


	3. Secret 3 : Un Lien Profond

_**Petit avant garde :**_

_**Bon voici, une petite histoire sur un autre couple secondaire qui est pour Aeliheart974 ^^ Je vais me reconvertir dans les couples secondaires si ça continu ._. **_

_**C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple, j'espère que ça va être clair et que vous allez aimer :D. J'ai grave galéré en tout cas . Attention SPOIL des scans très ressent ;)**_

_**Mais bref bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

Secret n°3 : Un lien profond.

Il avait été libéré car le temps était compté. On avait besoin de lui, de son aide. Il avait été forcé, mais il n'allait quand même pas laissé le monde courir à sa perte ? Remarque pour lui... Non il savait qu'il devait préserver le monde, pour une personne au moins.

Il y avait sept dragons ravageant la ville de Crocus et que six dragons slayers pour les abattre. L'armée royal avait alors vite comprit qu'il fallait libéré un de leur détenu : Cobra, dragon slayer du poison de la 2ème génération. Cela a permit de ré-équilibré les camps. Du sept contre sept, Dragons VS Dragons slayer.

Pourtant et malgré cette nécessité, un membre de la guilde de Fairy Tail n'était pas rassuré à cet idée. Une jeune femme plus précisément, aux cheveux violet était morte de peur.

Elle se trouvait dans un souterrain protéger par une barrière magique. Elle n'était pas seule puisqu'elle avait une petite fille avec elle, cette enfant ce nommait Asuka. Bien sur il y avait d'autres enfants ainsi que des personnes qui n'avaient pas la capacité magie pour se défendre.

Kinana était tellement inquiète, ici. Elle pouvait entendre les rugissements et les secousses provoqués par les dragons. Mais elle voulait sortir, quitter cet endroit. Elle voulait rejoindre cet homme, celui qui avait occupé une grande place dans sa vie. Elle sentait qu'elle devait être à ses cotés à ce moment !

Elle qui était assise, se leva tout en déposant Asuka au sol. Elle allait passé la barrière de protection quand une voix pénétra son esprit.

"Reste en sécurité... Car je reviendrais en vie."

La jeune femme sera sa jupe de ses mains, puis se résigna. S'il lui demandait alors elle resterait à l'abri des dangers. Elle repartie s'asseoir au même endroit qu'avant et la petite fille qui n'avait pas bien comprit, grimpa sur ses genoux. Kinana sera la jeune enfant contre elle en espérant que Cobra s'en sortirait vivant, mais elle ne se faisait pas trop de soucie, après tout elle avait confiance en lui.

* * *

_**Petit com's de l'auteur :**_

_**Voici un jolie Cobra/Kinana ! **_

_**Ça vous à plu ? c'était pas trop nul . ? **_

_**Proposez-moi des couples ! ;D Je prends les commandes ^^ Retourner au chapitre 1 pour le règlement ^^**_


	4. Secret 4 : C'est à MOI ! Pas touche !

_**Petit avant garde :**_

_**Tu voulais un Gruvia, GruviaFt ? Et bien le voilà même si c'est un point de vue spécial Grey xD **_

_**Dans les scans on voit bien que Grey n'aime pas qu'on prenne ce qui lui appartient ^^ Et Jubia est à lui :p **_

* * *

Quelque chose n'allait pas pour Grey. Il lui manquait un truc… Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi ! Il regarda autour de lui, il était assis sur un tabouret du bar de sa guilde. A sa gauche : Erza mangeant un fraisier et à sa droite : le vide… Aujourd'hui c'était l'ennui total… Pas de bagarre puisque Natsu et Lucy étaient partit, en amoureux, faire une mission… Même si avec Happy leur chance d'être seul serait quasi minime…

Tout était trop calme, aujourd'hui pas de « _Cerveau congelé !_ », pas de « _Kyyyyyaaa ! Pervers ! Rhabille-toi !_ », pas de « _Grey-sama !_ », pas de « _Ils s'aiment !_ ». Une minute… « _Grey-sama !_ » ? Jubia ! Voilà ! C'était la mage d'eau qu'il manquait… Où était-elle ? Généralement elle restait toujours avec lui. Sa présence lui était devenue habituelle. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là ? Elle n'était pas partie en mission sinon elle l'aurait supplié pour qu'il y aille avec elle… Elle faisait toujours ça puis au final quand il refusait elle partait avec Cana ou Lisanna… Mais là, Lisanna jouait la serveuse et Cana était en train de se souler… Il scruta la guilde à la recherche d'une tête bleue mais rien… Elle n'était définitivement pas venue… Peut-être était-elle malade ? Ou bien elle… « _Grey tu cherches quelqu'un ?_ » Avait demandé la barwoman en souriant et en essuyant un verre.

« _-Ouais ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Jubia aujourd'hui ?_

_-Oh ! Jubia ? Tu n'es pas au courant ? Lyon la invité à déjeuner ce midi !_ L'informa Mirajane avec un sourire entendu. »

Grey bouillait intérieurement… Comment Lyon avait osé toucher à ses affaires ? Il allait faire tous les restaurants de la ville s'il le fallait mais une chose était sur : ce qui est à Grey, est à Grey et Grey n'est pas préteur ! Lyon allait déguster.

* * *

_**Petit com's de l'auteur :**_

_**Alors, des choses à dire ? des idées de couples pour la prochaine petite histoire ? Je suis prenante ;)**_


	5. Secret 5: Pour un idiot

«_ -Je le connais depuis plus longtemps que toi !_ Vociféra la voix d'un homme aux cheveux ébène.

_-Et alors ! C'est chez moi qu'il passe le plus claire de son temps._ Se défendit une jeune blonde assise sur un banc de la gare, sa valise à ses pieds.

_-Peut-être mais moi je te dis que je le connais comme ma poche !_ Grogna un mage de glace en perdant patience, celui-ci tenait un sac de bagage sur son épaule droit.

_-N'empêche que vous passez votre temps à vous disputer !_

_-C'est notre façon de communiquer !_ S'irrita Grey qui se retenait de ne pas remettre à sa place cette petite blondinette.

_-Oui bah moi, il me parle sans qu'on se tape dessus et en plus il me prend toujours dans ses bras !_ Affirma la jeune mage constellationiste. Le jeune aux cheveux sombre allait répliquer lorsqu'il sentit une main chaude sur son épaule dénudé.

_-Oye ! Vous allez bien ?_ Questionna gentiment le jeune dragon slayer source du conflit entre les deux jeunes.

_-Grey rhabille toi ! On n'est pas à la plage ici._ Affirma la une belle rousse, pourtant le mage de glace ne bougeait pas il narguait Lucy, qui pestait. Natsu n'avait pas encore retiré sa main de l'épaule du…

_-L'exhibitionniste remet ton caleçon au moins !_ Provoqua Natsu sous le regard d'Erza qui commençait à s'impatienté. »

Grey enfila vite ses vêtements et le petit groupe attendit tranquillement l'arrivée du train. Enfin pas un jeune homme aux cheveux rose, celui-ci tirait une tête de chien battu. Il suppliait son équipe de bien vouloir faire le trajet à pied. Mais c'était peine perdu… Le train entra en gare.

Grey et Lucy se précipitèrent à l'intérieure tandis que la jeune mage de rééquipement se chargeait de tirer Natsu qui était déjà devenu une loque humaine. Erza installa le rosé au côté de la mage stellaire et partie s'asseoir en face de Lucy et donc au côté de Grey. Celui-ci se retint de congeler la blonde qui lui tira la langue au moment où le train démarra et que Natsu s'effondra sur les cuisses de la jeune femme.

Erza soupira en décelant la tension… C'était trop demander une mission calme et sans problème ? Evidemment quand Grey ne se battait pas avec Natsu il devait lancer des pics à Lucy ! Ce qu'elle pouvait détester ce triangle amoureux !

* * *

_**Petit com's de m'auteur :**_

_**Je sais que ce triangle amoureux est cheloux aussi x) Mais je l'aime bien, après tout j'aime tout ce qui renverse les banalités sans pour autant partir à l'extrême x)**_

_**Ne vous inquiéter pas je n'ai pas oublié vos commandes ;)**_

_**Mais pour l'instant dites moi ce que vous pensez de cette petite histoire ! **_


End file.
